Getting together
by priincess
Summary: When they finally decided to stop the foolish competition which has been going on for so many generations, they are determined to find out what had cause the rivalry between their 2 family for so many years... KradDark Pairing AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or situations of DN Angel.

Chapter One  
_Dark_

For as long as I can remember, I have been competing with him… When we were small, we were told that we could never play together and do things together. Why? Our families have always been business rival… Our father, our grandfather, our great grandfather… but seriously, I bet no one can remember what happened that made as enemies… so why must we still remain being like this? That's crazy! I didn't mind this when I was a bean. Ok, I won't call myself a bean. When I was little, we were always competing. Clothes, books, results, buying of limited edition plush toys, queuing for food… The daily necessities we do had all become rooms for competition… I really didn't mind until my opinion changed about him…

That day, he walked over to me and hissed at me "Hey Mousy! I bet I scored more then you. 100/100 for maths… Can you beat that? Loser!"

This time, strangely and mysteriously, his provocations didn't trigger the mime in me… What was I thinking of? He was wearing a real cute ribbon at the tip of his hair. Woah! Why was I noticing that? I guess the famines in him finally caught up with him… He looked at me with that kind of big eyes when he saw me laughing at thin air. "Nutter" he said and he left. Boy… He had this pair of really cute yellow eyes… reminds you of a cute kitty doesn't he? He is definitely the type that scratches and bites when you get near him. Being the suave me that I was, I can always seem to charm girls with a wink. And so, with that born talent of mine, I managed to get the class chairman to organize a class outing. Where? I wasn't sure… Maybe just a meet up at a nearby shopping mall… and so, it was settled.

A good time to know him better. I sure don't want to keep that competition thing between our family for the next few generations… That's incredibly insane. And so, we met up. He turned up much earlier then me. To be precise, I was the last. But never mind! That was because I had to make sure I look so much better then I usually do. We met up in a park, which was a stone throw from the shopping mall so we won't clog up the entrance. After a short walk, we were there. I was amazed to see how shocked he look when he entered. Don't tell me he had never been here before? Doesn't he have any leisure time? That's terribly sad if he doesn't. Shop by shop we went, the amazement in him added. He bought so many cans of soft drinks just to try out the Vending Machine!! Hahahaha! Looks like Mr. Perfect don't know normal things like a vending machine! But guess what? At least I got a drink from him too… that's so rare.

I almost died from laughter when we entered the arcade. He doesn't even know what all the machines are about. So I, being so incredibly knowledgeable and helpful, I decided to teach him.

"Hey Kraddy!"  
"Yes Mousy?"  
"Watch me closely"  
"…"  
I slotted the coin into the machine, took up the rifle and shoot at all the enemies happily. Just because he was looking, I had to buck up. I can't usually pass level 3, but this time, I'm going to complete it! I can't look too bad in front of him. And pretty soon, I'm sure he'll be amazed at how fantastic I was, and quit competing with me. I'm just to good to be beaten by him. Very soon, almost the whole class was crowding around me.

"WOAH! Dark! Its not easy to play this game… I've never even pass level 2 before! You're good!"  
"Good luck dark!"  
"Way to go!"  
I can't let all the praises get into my head or I'll get over-confident. Looking at the expression on his face, I'm sure that he is stunned by my great gaming skills. Oh boy, it soon was getting tough… the boss monster of level 3! I can't afford to lose to that! And so, after a lot of stress, I finally conquered him…"Wow! You're… Amaz… nothing"

Why can't he just admit I'm just fantastic in gaming and his not… And he is amazed at me? But his studies are better then mine. Its so obvious! He probably spends half his life on thick bulky books just to win me in exams and all. But I can see that he is pretty lonely, keeping to himself all the time… I'll be the first time to make him smile! And when that time comes, I'll be sure to…

GAME OVER!

Argh! I should just focus on the game!

* * *

Author's note: This is the first fanfiction I had ever written… please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or situations of DN Angel.

Chapter 2.  
_Krad  
_

It has been a few days since the day I totally humiliated myself at the arcade… Krad seems to notice me more now! I'm sure his trying to start a conversation with me. So, being the more adventurous one, I will approach him during break time!

At break time, I sat next to him…

"Hey! Whatsup?"  
"Leave me alone Mousy! You've been awfully annoying this few days, always hanging around. Are you stalking me?"  
"ME? Stalking YOU? You don't own the path you know? I'm just walking MY way while you meddle with yours."  
"Get lost. Nutter."

He left the table. Gosh! For a moment, I thought I was going to knock his eyeball out of his eye sockets… ahh… relax… try not to get so agitated. Alrighto! When has the Mighty Dark ever given up on anything? Try and try again! Never give up! I'll try to talk to him again before school starts tomorrow.

The next day…

He was LATE when I was FINALLY early!!! How can this be? I get a laugh whenever I glance over at him. Frizzy hair, untied, sleepy eyes, socks of wrong colour, one black one white, shirt not tucked in. That is so totally not Krad. Where did the NERD in him go?? I manage to catch him sleeping in class and I took a picture of him. Hah! This is just my day. And I saw him slipping a few pills in his mouth. He must be taking drugs!! And he didn't take much food during recess. This must be a symptom of drug taking! Or are they not? I should have listened in classes. And the same thing went on for a month, just that he is eating more. I've decided to make a list of the things or action he does to confirm my suspicion that he is taking drugs!  
1. Late for about a week now. He was never late before that.  
2. Different way of talking… more lethargic now. Not the usual over-confident tone  
3. Results are slipping! I'm sure I won him in the recent maths test! I scored 19.  
4. Different way of dressing.

Conclusion: Something fishy must be going on. Sloppy and lethargic attitude.

I approached him to confront him after a gathered a few more "evidence" that's his taking drugs, running to this hippy community… but… was I wrong??  
"Hey Krad! You've been taking Drugs right?"  
"Where did you get that warped idea? From that sponge brain of yours? Ha!"  
"Just answer me."  
"No."  
"There what is the sudden attitude change for!"  
"Because I had stomach flu and my alarm clock broke down. Reminds me, I need to get a new alarm clock to stop misleading sponge brains like you."  
"Oh… sorry for the misunderstanding… how about a meal after school? My threat!"  
"Me and you?!?! I'll rather take my chances with a lion."  
"I can help you get a lion. You really want it?"  
"Fine. But don't drag pass 3.30pm. I need to get home before then."  
"You have a sad life…"  
"What?"

I thought it was better if I had left the conversation hanging. I definitely didn't want a World War 3, blowing my chances to eat with him. I can see that he did a bit of dressing up before he came down to the concourse to meet up. His hair was tied. Looks like he is taking a friendly meal more seriously. Where shall I bring him to eat? I know! A fast-food restaurant! I seem of great help, helping him order. First time eating? Definitely! I was like that when I was a little kid, ordering for the first time without my mommy. He seemed awfully contented over his meal. But he didn't take much. I was sure he muttered a 'thanks' underneath his breath. But he said he was going at 3pm. He claims that it takes 30minutes to reach his house. Please? We're neighbours? We could at least walk home together? Ah-hah! Walk home together!  
"Hey Krad! We could walk home together!"  
Dang! He was gone already, but he left a note behind:  
_While you are in your sponge head daydreaming, I'll be going. It has been fun. Thank you._

Yes! He is seeing me more as his friend now. Here is a small note I made:  
18-07 Krad said thank you to me and started seeing me more as a friend. This could be the start of us being friends and _getting together_!

Author's Note: This is the 2nd chapter… hope you enjoy it!


End file.
